best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daria
Daria is an American animated sitcom created by Glenn Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn for MTV. The series focuses on Daria Morgendorffer, a smart, acerbic, and somewhat misanthropic teenage girl who observes the world around her. This show is a spin-off of another MTV show called Beavis and Butt-Head. Why It Rocks # The theme song has a decent message. It already captures Daria's personality and the atmosphere of the entire show in general. # The chemistry between Daria and Jane is pretty great. # It was the one show that stood out from MTV's usual shtick (music videos, airheads etc.) # How Daria delivers her lines is hilarious, especially in Seasons 1 to 3. # Daria became so popular in Beavis and Butt-Head ''that she got her own spin-off show. How cool is that? # Gives great morals that are related to growing up. # We see the world through the eyes of a sarcastic teenage girl who doesn't care, which is a very unique concept. # The show gives a view on every that is wrong with society, which is a smart idea for a show and well executed in this show. # Hilariously realistic situations that viewers can relate to. # The character development in this show is unforced and well-done. # One of the most mature teen angsty shows of its time. # Unbelievably well written. # Impressive voice acting # For a monotone, carefree teenage outcast, Daria is one of the funniest characters on MTV. She could make one crack by just smiling. # Captured what the 90s were really like. If one wanted to know what it was like being a teen from the 90s instead of now, they could just watch at least one episode from this show. # Looks at the stereotypes at school in a different way to other shows. It also looks at everything that's wrong with school in a logical way. # Like most adult cartoons of its time, ''Daria still remained an iconic show for more than 20 years. Bad Qualities # Even for 90s cartoon standards, the animation could still be better. # Character designs can be off-putting. # It's been argued that the show went downhill in the later seasons. (Daria got a boyfriend?) # Background design isn't that great to look at sometimes. # Daria ''sometimes turned into a typical teen romance drama in some episodes, which is not what it's supposed to be about. # The beginning of the theme song can be very ear-piercing to people. # Despite having a great message, some people may think of the theme tune as lazy just because of the overall tone. Trivia * Although Mike Judge (creator of ''Beavis and Butthead, where Daria was a recurring character) agreed to release the character to allow her to appear in the spin-off, he had no involvement in the production of Daria. * No other characters from Beavis and Butthead appeared in Daria. Usually this would be a flaw in spin-offs, but they were trying to go for a whole different style of humor and they felt like any sort of reference to the original show would ruin it. * Daria's theme song is "You're Standing on My Neck", written and performed by Splendora. Category:Television Shows Reviewed by PhantomStrider Category:American Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Sitcoms Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Animation Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Adult Cartoons